Sonríe para mi
by Yuya Cullen
Summary: Edward: el típico niño rico y mimado deberá dejar todos sus lujos de lado para poder obtener la herencia de su abuelo. Atrapado en un pueblo, sin sus riquezas y comodidades aprenderá la verdadera esencia de la vida mientras se ama con locura.
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me Pertenecen son todos obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poco, la historia esta inspirada en la película **EL PRIMER AMOR DE UN MILLONARIO** por lo que hay pequeños fragmentos de esta historia, luego todo lo demás es completamente mio y queda prohibida su plublicacion y/o adaptación sin mi permiso.

**La historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de contenido sexual no aptas para personas con problemas ****cardíacos.**

**Sumarine:** Edward el típico niño rico y mimado deberá dejar todos sus lujos de lado para poder obtener la herencia de su abuelo. Atrapado en un pueblo, sin sus riquezas y comodidades aprenderá la verdadera esencia de la vida mientras se ama con locura. Porque hay veces que lo que más amas es lo que mañana te hará sufrir.

**Yuya!**

* * *

**Sonríe**** para mi.**

**Prologo:**

Deje que la lluvia mojara mi rostro para poder ocultar las lagrimas con el agua. No sabía ya si mi cuerpo temblaba por el frio que me causaba estar mojado o por el dolor en mi corazón... aunque la verdad... ya no importaba.

Patético... Idiota... y egoísta, son tal vez las palabra que mejor me definen. Hoy en día se cumplen 70 años de tu partida, 70 años en los que te he llorado, 70 años maldiciéndome una y otra vez por no haberte recordado a tiempo.

Mi cuerpo cae de rodillas cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor me atraviesa. Escucho voces a mí alrededor gritando por auxilio, sin darse cuenta de que yo estoy feliz... Deseando recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos...Dolor...placentero dolor, otra punzada más directo al corazón...

Tal vez... y solo tal vez Dios este guardándome un lugar junto a ti... Siento que ya es hora, mis ojos se intentan cerrar solos, al parecer no quieren ver las blancas paredes del hospital que me rodean, mi cuerpo pierde fuerzas, mi corazón late lento... Si, ya es hora de volverte a ver amor... Espero verte Sonriendo para mi.

* * *

**Ok esta es mi 3ra Historia aquí en fanfiction y creo que les va a gustar mucho... o eso espero!**  
**Desde ahora aclaro que esto es una ADAPTACIÓN si... ADAPTACIÓN de una película que me gusto Mucho...**  
**Espero que la lean y la disfruten.**

**Yuya!**


	2. Y mis ojos se posaron en ti

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me Pertenecen son todos obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poco, la historia esta inspirada en la película **EL PRIMER AMOR DE UN MILLONARIO** por lo que hay pequeños fragmentos de esta historia, luego todo lo demás es completamente mio y queda prohibida su plublicacion y/o adaptación sin mi permiso.

**La historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de contenido sexual no aptas para personas con problemas ****cardíacos.**

**Sumarine:** Edward el típico niño rico y mimado deberá dejar todos sus lujos de lado para poder obtener la herencia de su abuelo. Atrapado en un pueblo, sin sus riquezas y comodidades aprenderá la verdadera esencia de la vida mientras se ama con locura. Porque hay veces que lo que más amas es lo que mañana te hará sufrir.

**Yuya!**

* * *

_**ED POV- **__70 años antes..._

Golpee su rostro nuevamente con mi puño dejándome envolver por el placer que me causaba verlo sufrir... Debía admitir que me divertía mucho ver su cara de dolor... ¿Qué si soy Cruel? No importa, tenía el dinero suficiente para enfrentar la posible demanda que este cabrón, el cual no sabía siquiera su nombre, me impondría mañana mismo. Vamos soy una figura publica...

-Edward ya para con esto- dijo mi mejor amigo a mis espalda mientras me tomaba por el hombro.

-James...- respondí con los dientes apretados mientras le propinaba una última patada al chico- Solo quiero que quede claro que soy YO el que decide cuando me detengo, ¿Ok?

Camine a paso rápido por el oscuro callejón que me rodeaba hasta llegar a mi flamante moto sin siquiera preocuparme por su estúpida respuesta, no bien me había subido en ella cuando una patrulla de policía ya me había detenido... Genial ahora es que empieza la fiesta (No sé si notan el sarcasmo).

-**3 horas después-**

-Ok Edward me podrías decir ¿Qué cojones paso ahora para que estuvieras nuevamente detenido?- Grito Aro, mi abogado y tutor, luego de haber pagado la fianza que me impusieron... Solo unos cuantos dólares que no afectaban en nada la herencia que muy pronto recibiría por parte de mi fallecido abuelo, el viejo había tardado mucho en morir pero aun así me dejo bastante dinero como para no tener que trabajar nunca- Ya estoy harto de todas las mierdas que sueles hacer y yo tengo que verme involucrado.

-¡Déjame en paz Aro!... Yo mismo resuelvo mis problemas.

-¡No Edward!, No te dejo en paz. ¡Estoy cansado de siempre tener que sacar la cara por ti cada vez que cometes una puteria de estas!... Ahora, ¿Me podrías decir que paso ahora?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO JODAS! ¡CON UNA MIERDA, NO JO-DAS!

-Da igual- respondió mientras resoplaba con cansancio a mi lado- Ahora súbete en el coche, debemos ir a que lean el testamento Edward.

Me subí en el coche sin decir una sola palabra, vamos que mi vida era una pura mierda. Lo tenía todo; dinero, propiedades, belleza, cuerpo, fiestas, mujeres, drogas, alcohol y sexo por montón... pero a pesar de todo sentía que no tenía nada, era como si faltara algo y me molestaba el no saber que era. Varias veces le eche la culpa a mi abuelo una y otra vez por ser tan frio conmigo. Desde pequeño fui criado en un ambiente donde el dinero representaba lo principal en la vida; mi política se basaba en ganar o ganar sin aceptar una derrota. Todo lo que quería lo tenía en un instante, nunca se me llego a negar nada de lo pedí... Solo el amor y el cuidado de mi abuelo.

De mi infancia no recuerdo nada, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en el cual yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Al parecer el shock que me causo su muerte fue tan grande que me obligo a borrar toda mi memoria, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado antes del accidente, como fue, donde vivía antes, no podía recordar siquiera sus rostros.

-Aro déjame en el hotel que yo luego pasare por tu oficina, antes tengo que resolver unas cuantas cosas.

- Está bien pero te quiero puntual, esto es muy importante Edward.

-Que mas da- le respondí mientras sin siquiera echarle una mirada me bajaba del coche- al final todo el dinero, hoteles y propiedades serán míos.

Mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia uno de los muchos hoteles que mi abuelo Carlisle me heredo sentí un pequeño y delicado cuerpo colisionar contra el mío, al parecer la pequeña mujer perdió el equilibrio y se agarro de mis hombros para no recibir la posible caída que le esperaba haciéndome perder el suelo y cayendo sobre ella de inmediato. Estaba Cabreado, muy cabreado por culpa de la niñita esta, Quien se cree para hacerme perder el tiempo? Sin siquiera mirarla me levante y limpie las inexistentes arrugas de mi chaqueta dando media vuelta dispuesto a irme.

-Disculpa!- grito alguien a mis espaldas, continúe caminando sin inmutarme- Oye Idiota! Te hablo a ti, dígnate a ayudarme a levantar Pedazo de animal!

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a recordarle quien diablos soy, pero al hacerlo las palabras parecieron quedarse atascadas en mi garganta por un segundo. Frente a mí se encontraba la criatura más... rara que había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar mis ojos. Bueno si, tal vez exagero pero solo un poco.

La chica se notaba demacrada, débil y mal alimentada. Grandes ojeras se reflejaban debajo de sus expresivos ojos marrones decorados con largas pestañas, el medio de su cara estaba ocupado por una pequeña nariz respingada y debajo de esta unos labios que se notaban desbalanceados ya que el de arriba sobresalía un poco más que el de abajo. Su cuerpo no se podía apreciar bien por las baratas y gastadas ropas que vestía, una camiseta de Bob Esponja ya muy usada, unos desgastados Jeans pitillos y una muy pobre imitación de unas converse cubrían sus pies. La mire de arriba abajo una y otra vez preguntándome que hacia aquella joven en mi hotel... Le daba vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que la razón apareció claramente frente a mis ojos.

-No estoy interesado en sus servicios- dije mientras retornaba el camino hacia mi habitación.

-Oye bruto!- dijo tomándome por la chaqueta haciéndome dar la vuelta y quedar frente a ella.

-Te dije que no requiero de tus servicios, para trabajar en eso lo haces muy mal cariño.

-¿Qué? De que estás hablando niño mimado?- Respondió la chica realmente cabreada.

-Ya sabes... una prostituta... deberías cambiar tu aparecía, porque con esa que te cargas serás un fracas...- No me dejo terminar cuando una cachetada atravesó mi rostro.

-¿Quien coño te dijo que soy una PUTA?!- tenia garras la muy perra, valla que me dolió el golpe y eso que no alcanza siquiera la mitad de mi pecho debido a su muy baja estatura.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa si seas puta o no, esto es un hotel 5 estrellas y es muy caro para que alguien como tu siquiera pueda pagar el agua- Respondí ya con cólera.

-Ok, no malgastare mi tiempo con alguien como tú, al final estoy embarazada.- No pude evitar darme cuenta de que escupió la última palabra con asco y sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte realmente sorprendido mirando la chica desde los pies a la cabeza, ahora que me fijaba no aparentaba tenía más de 17 años.

-¿Hay algún motel por aquí cerca?- Respondió ignorando totalmente mi pregunta- Como tú mismo dijiste este lugar es demasiado caro para que alguien como yo pueda pagarlo.

-Que mierda!- Dije riendo falsamente mientras me perdía largo rato en sus hermosos ojos chocolate que provocaban que algo raro en mi se revolviera por un segundo- ¿Sabes qué? Considérate de buena suerte, hoy estoy de humor. Toma- Le dije dándole 200 dólares que llevaba en mi bolsillo- Pero no te prostituyas en mi hotel, ¿Ok?

Me di media vuelta dispuesto a entrar en mi ascensor para poder llegar a mi habitación y poder disfrutar un poco de vino. Tal vez toque un poco el piano y luego llame a Tanya, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a resolver mis necesidades como hombre.

-Haa y ¿Edward?- Dijo la chica llamándome por mi nombre- Has cambiado mucho en los últimos 11 años.- pala luego seguir su camino como si nada.

¿De donde me conocía la chiquilla esta?_ Lo que en aquel tiempo desconocía totalmente era que aquella inocente niña seria quien cambiara totalmente mis días de oscura amargura._

* * *

**Que les****par****e****ció el primer capítulo? Bueno la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia. A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo ya había** **publicado el Prologo decidí continuarla con todo y el lio de que me enoje mucho porque se me habían borrado los 5 capítulos que ya tenía terminado y como quien dice estoy escribiendo desde el principio!**

**Espero que les guste mucho esta Historia y me dejes un hermoso Review que me ayude a inspirarme para escribir el próximo capitulo.**

**Muchos Besos de parte de Edward directo a sus mejillas, se despide, Cambio y fuera... YUYAAA! **


	3. El ataque de los sapos saltarines

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me Pertenecen son todos obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poco, la historia esta inspirada en la película **EL PRIMER AMOR DE UN MILLONARIO** por lo que hay pequeños fragmentos de esta historia, luego todo lo demás es completamente mio y queda prohibida su plublicacion y/o adaptación sin mi permiso.

**La historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de contenido sexual no aptas para personas con problemas ****cardíacos.**

**Sumarine:** Edward el típico niño rico y mimado deberá dejar todos sus lujos de lado para poder obtener la herencia de su abuelo. Atrapado en un pueblo, sin sus riquezas y comodidades aprenderá la verdadera esencia de la vida mientras se ama con locura. Porque hay veces que lo que más amas es lo que mañana te hará sufrir.

**Yuya!**

* * *

**El ataque de los sapos saltarines.**

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol impactaron de lleno sobre mi rostro, estruje mis ojos una y otra vez con pereza mientras ponía con cuidado mis pies sobre el frio piso. Como cada mañana me acerque sigilosamente hacia mi mesita de noche y tome entre mis manos aquel cuadro que tanto tormento y desesperación traía a mi vida cada día como recordándome que nunca sería completamente feliz. _Vamos Edward_, me repetía una y otra vez a mí mismo, _tú puedes recordar._

Mis padres... Edward y Elizabet Cullen, lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo era recordarlos... Pero mi maldito cerebro los boqueaba. Por que tuvieron que morir en ese maldito accidente? Por que me dejaron? Bueno... al menos en el tiempo de dolor me consolaba saber que tenia a mi abuelo Carlisle hay para estar junto a mí, no puedo quejarme de nada frente a su memoria ya que nunca me falto nada. Cuando murió sentí pena mas no dolor, nunca fuimos lo suficiente cercanos para siquiera considerarlo a alguien amado, aun así fue de vital importancia para mí y mi forma de ver este mundo.

Estaba emocionado ya que se suponía que cuando cumpliera los 18 por fin podría tener esa herencia en mis manos. No podía esperar para que leyeran el testamento... El testamento.

MIERDA, ayer se suponía que se debía de leer... Aro va a matarme por quedarme dormido.

Me levante de mi sofá de cuero a toda prisa, me vestí con un traje Armani de pantalones negros y saco blanco con solapas negras y mis zapatos más caros. Sin tomarme el tiempo de peinarme correctamente salí de mi habitación para tomar un rico desayuno mientras movía distraídamente las llaves de mi Audi R8, hoy no quería llamar mucho la atención.

Mientras devoraba a toda prisa un coisant de chocolate e intentaba que este bajara por mi garganta con zumo de naranja la vi nuevamente... Esa chica ya empezaba a molestarme! Vamos que le di 200 dólares para que dejara de prostituirse en mi Hotel.

Como si mis ojos quemaran sobre su espalda se dio media vuelta y con una despreocupada seña me saludo. Bien eso era todo me encargaría yo mismo de sacarla de aquí... Su presencia me causaba Jaqueca.

-Por que estas aquí todavía?- Le pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos con frialdad- Acaso no te di suficiente dinero para que te vayas?

-Aun estoy aquí para verte- respondió alzando su rostro unos centímetros y dejándome totalmente embobado por unos segundos.

-Qué?

- Te quería decir que el cuadro del baño de damas esta torcido... Ve y arréglalo- Se dio media vuelta y me dejó hay parado con la boca abierta- Por cierto... Aquí tienes tu propina- y enseguida me lanzo las mismas papeletas que le di el día anterior.

-Es así como dirigen un maldito Hotel!- Grite con cólera al gerente que estaba parado frente a mi- Dejando entrar a esa Zorra, no la quiero nunca más aquí este es mi hotel y yo soy quien...

-Edward- dijo la autoritaria voz de Aro a mis espalda, Mierda...- Acompáñame en silencio y deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

-Aro lo siento me quede dormido.

-No me importan tus escusas Edward. Vámonos que hay un asunto importante que discutir- Y sin mas se dio una vuelta y me dejo parado como reverendo idiota.

Joder! Ahora todo el mundo pretendía dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Cuando tenga todo el dinero despediré a este marica.

-El testamento solo tendrá efecto cuando el heredero cumpla los requisitos aquí presentados y expuestos por su difunto abuelo, el primero era esperar a que cumpliera los 18 para leer el resto. Para poder tocar el dinero de su abuelo, poder manejar sus propiedades y acciones el único heredero deberá ser transmitido a su pueblo natal Forks donde estudiara en la única escuela con la que cuentan y deberá graduarse. En caso de que abandone todo el dinero ira a parar a caridad, sin embargo en caso de que personalmente decida renunciar a todos sus derechos sobre el dinero heredara solo el 0.1%. Edward deberá aprender el verdadero sentido del dinero antes de recibir un peso de este.

-Detente hay Aro... Que no dice hay también que me folles? Sabes... estas despedido, recoge toda tu mierda y lárgate.

-Edward lamento decirte que no puedes despedirme... Serás transmitido a Forks si es que quieres tocar aquel dinero.

-Me largo no puedo estar aquí... Esta mierda me enferma!- Grite mientras salía de aquel despacho.

Maldito viejo me la había puesto difícil. Pero no pensaba darme por vencido tan rápido... Ese dinero tenía que ser mio! Mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo de las Empresas Cullen vi un cuadro de mi abuelo, lo tespegue de la pared con rabia para luego estrallarlo en el piso.

-Por que me haces esto Carlisle? No me dejare vencer por ti, iré a esa estúpida escuela, me graduare, recibiré el dinero y haré que tu podrido cuerpo se revolqué en tu tumba cuando veas en que gastare todo tu dinero- Me rei internamente mientras sacaba mi blackberri y marcaba el numero de mi chofer- Mike... prepararme el auto.

-Lo siento Edward pero no puedes usarlo- Dijo Aro mientras recogía el cuadro de mi abuelo- Pero no solo el auto, tampoco puedes usar esta suit, la casas de campo, ni tus tarjetas de crédito. No puedes utilizar nada de lo que le haya pertenecido a tu abuelo hasta que no cumplas lo mandado. En este sobre encontraras la dirección del lugar donde te hospedaras y dinero suficiente para la primera semana, deberás tomar un avión en clase turista hasta Seattle y desde hay tomaras un autobús hasta Forks. Semanalmente te estaremos enviando dinero suficiente como para que te puedas mantener y darte algunos gustos baratos.

Esto no me podía estar pasando... Yo, Edward Cullen uno de los jóvenes mas ricos de todo el mundo viajando en autobús rodeado de personas mal olientes y pobres. Eso que esta sobre mi pie es acaso es una gallina? Y me acaba de Cagar! Joder estos son unos Pumas nuevos!

Odio Forks! Odio el verde a pesar que es el color de mis ojos... Odio la pobreza, odio a todo el mundo y a quien habita en el. Con solos ver el pedazo de mierda en el que tendría que vivir durante todo un año era razón suficiente para quererme suicidar. La Casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos, esta mal pintada, limpia pero sin las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado, es decir, como medio de transporte tenia solo una destartalada bicicleta.

-Vallas que has crecido Edward- Dijo un viejo saliendo detrás de unos grandes arbustos con gigantes tijeras de jardinería en las manos.

-Que mierda!- Dije pegándome un gran susto y casi cayéndome al intentar alejarme.

-Soy Charlie, el jefe de policía del pueblo y vine a echarte una mano hoy, este jardín lucia como una selva y también te ayude a arreglar la puerta principal... no serraba del todo bien.

Entre a la casa ignorándolo totalmente, vamos que un policía que se dedica a arreglar jardines y puertas es por que en este pueblo no pasa nada interesante. Esto seria peor de lo que pensé mientras me sentaba con cuidado en el arruinado sofá.

Que hare ahora? Me pregunte a mi mismo tirando de mi pelo con frustración tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Vamos! Prometí que no volvería a llora nunca mas luego del funeral de mis padres y e cumplido al pie de la letra... No dejare que un viejo rabo verde arruine mis planes.

Miles de fotos de mi abuelo y papa cuando era pequeño adornaban las paredes de aquella choza y no entendía que mierda hacían hay. Mi habitación era un desastre total con una t.v muy pequeña. Sobre la cama se encontraba un estúpido uniforme que de verlo me dio asco... pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco verde con un logo bordeado en dorado y una corbata negra... HORRIBLE. Al lado de la habitación se encontraba el único baño que poseía la casa y me hacia sentir claustrofobia de solo asomarme en la puerta.

La cocina estaba amueblada con una pequeña estufa, una tostadora, cafetera y nevera que solo contenía los artículos básicos para comer. Gracias al cielo todo era para simplemente recalentar porque en la cocina soy una asco que se atreve a quemar hasta el agua.

Había un pequeño estudio con varios libros repisados sobre una mesita, otra con millones de fotos y en una esquina apartado de todo un pequeño piano de media cola roto... Lo arreglaría yo mismo despues. Por lo menos tendría mi propia música y podría refugiarme en ella.

Debía salir de aquí antes de que me pegara un tiro y mandara todo a la mierda.

Camine unas pocas cuadras buscando un establecimiento donde comprar algo de comer. Duffis Market... Que nombre tan original, pensé con sarcasmo mientras entraba en la tienda. De los estantes tome varias cajas de chucherías, litros de coca-cola y dos cajas de cigarros en el camino en que me dirigía a pagar.

-Lo siento pero no podemos venderles cigarrillos a estudiantes- Dijo una chica mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrosado rostro detrás de una gorra verde chillón.

-Y a ti que te impor...- Esperen, esa cara y esa voz se me hacían reconocidas- TU!- grite al darme cuenta que era la misma chica del hotel.

-Ya arreglaste el cuadro niño mimado?- Dijo alzando ligeramente su rostro con una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras- Son $10 dolares.

Le tire mi tarjeta de crédito sin siquiera responder mientras tomaba sorbos de una de las colas que acababa de comprar.

-Tu tarjeta esta congelada... Es una platino, pero no sirve.

-Mierda no me puedo creer esto! Tengo tanto dinero en mi cuenta que ni siquiera yo mismo se la cantidad ya que cada día aumenta!

-No me podría importar menos cuanto dinero tienes en tu cuenta, Mejor paga en billetes y ahórrame el dolor de tener que ver tu rostro un segundo mas.

Le pase un billete de 20 dolares mientras la miraba a los ojos con superioridad.

-Tus uñas están sucias... quédate con el cambio- y luego salí de la tienda con mis compras.

-Silencio!- Grite desde el piso de porche, este lugar era muy ruidoso en la noche y no podia dormir en la casa por los mosquitos- Silecio- Grite al mismo tiempo en que una rana de casi el tamaño de mi mana saltaba sobre mi rostro.

Grite asustado al levantarme y luego sali corriendo con todas mis fuerzas asando varias casas. Asco. ASCOOO!

-Muchacho?- Grito el policía del pueblo mientras me tomaba por los hombros- Que ha pasado? Vamos a mi casa para que te tomes un te con mi hija.

Mientras nos encaminábamos a la casa de Charlie no puede evitar que un sentimiento de agradecimiento se posara en mi corazón. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tan desinteresadamente por mi y eso me hacia sentir extraño.

-Bella! Baja que tenemos vicita!- Grito el oficial mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y dejaba si arma enganchada tras la puerta... Que miedo.

-Hola papa! Hola... TU?- Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo- Que haces aqui?- Pregunto.

- Bella esa no es forma de hablarle a las visitas, iré a preparar un chocolate caliente, ustedes siéntense en el sofá.

-Que haces?- Pregunte luego de unos minutos en los que estuvimos sentados en un incomodo silencio mientras ella se pintaba las uñas con una extraña mezcla de pétalos de flores y luego las vendaba con hojas.

-Me pinto las uñas con jugo de las flores... Mi abuela decía que cuando empiezan a perder el color y se aproxima la primavera el pintar tus uñas con el jugo de flores la persona a la que amas se fijara en ti.

-Tu no puedes estar enamorada... Digo, porque eres muy joven.

-Tengo 17, ya e estado enamorada antes.

-Tomen chicos- Dijo Charlie entregándonos a cada uno una taza de un delicioso chocolate casero.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan... En casa.

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo... LISTO!**

**Espero sus Review's!**

**Yuya se despide... *Salta desde un edificio con un paracaídas y al tocar el piso voltea la cabeza y les guiña un ojo para luego echarse a correr***


End file.
